poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuff And His Friends Test Out The Bow/Meet Princess Peach And Princess Daisy/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 4. (Fade to where Tuff, Tiff, Kirby, Lololo, Lalala and their friend, Yoshi are running through town until they reach a spot next to a tree) Yoshi: So, did Mario really gave that to ya? Tuff: Yeah, and this is his hat, too. Yoshi: '''Gee, I sure would like to shoot with a bow and an arrow. '''Kirby: Let me try, Tuff! Tuff: Oh, not now, Kirby. I'm gonna try it first. Tiff: You're pointing it too high! Tuff: I'm not either. Watch this. (Tuff shoots his arrow in the air, but it goes too high and lands in a castle) Yoshi: Uh-oh, now you have done it. Tiff: Right in King Dedede's backyard. (Tuff, desperate to get his arrow back, heads to the castle with his friends following him. They stop at the castle gate) Tiff: Tuff, you can't go in there. Yoshi: Yeah, and King Dedede will try to chop off your head. (He buries his head in the ground like an ostrich) Like this. (Tiff looks in surprise) Tuff: Oh, I don't care. I have to get my arrow. Lalala: '''Wait a minute, Yoshi might tattle on you. '''Lololo: Yeah, Yoshi. You gotta try to take the oath. Yoshi: An oath? Kirby: Just put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. Tuff: Spiders, snakes, and a lizard's head. Yoshi: '''"Spiders, snakes, and a lizard's head." '''Tuff: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. Yoshi: '''(Covering his mouth) "If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead." (Tuff then enters through the gates as his friends watch. He looks around the castle grounds and we hear female voices from off-screen) '''Daisy: Well, it's your turn to serve again, Peach. Peach: Are you ready, Daisy? Daisy: Well, as your lady in waiting, I'm waiting! Yahoo! (She hits the shuttlecock with her racquet over the net, and Princess Peach hits it back. It's Princess Peach and Princess Daisy who were playing badminton. Meanwhile, Tuff, hiding behind a bush, watches as he looks around until he found his arrow. It landed near a tree. He goes to the arrow and hides behind the tree, trying not to get caught. We are now back to Peach and Daisy) Daisy: Oh, I'm getting too old for this game. Peach: '''Daisy, that was a good shot. '''Daisy: '''Oh! Not bad yourself, dear. It's so hard to play this game when I'm in my gown. (Peach hits the shuttlecock so hard and it flies so high in the air and it lands in Daisy's gown. Daisy is surprised and looks around frantically for the shuttlecock) '''Peach: '''Oh! Where is it? Did we lose it? '''Daisy: Well, it must be in there someplace. Peach: '''Oh, Daisy, you look so silly. '''Daisy: Oh, look, there it is, behind you. (Tuff comes out of the tree and tries to get the arrow which is next to the shuttlecock which had landed nearby. Tuff and Peach come to pick up both items and stare at each other in shock) Peach: (Surprised) Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? Tuff: Oh, please don't tell King Dedede. Mom says he'll chop off my head! Peach: '''Well, don't be afraid, you've done nothing wrong. (Daisy walks up to Peach) '''Daisy: Oh, Peach. What an adorable little boy. Peach: Now who does this young archer remind you of? Daisy: Ooh, well upon my word. The victorious Super Mario! Peach: That's right. And Mario only wears a hat like that. Tuff: Yeah, and look at this keen Mario bow! (We are now back to Tuff's friends watching through the gate. Kirby sneezes, the others look at Kirby. Daisy then looks up, knowing where that noise came from) Daisy: Ah, Peach, don't look around. But I do believe we are surrounded. Oh, mercy. Tiff: '''He snitched on us. '''Peach: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. Yoshi: Do you think it's safe? Kirby: That's Princess Peach. Tiff: Mom says she's very nice. Come on! (Tiff, Yoshi, Lololo, and Lalala come through the gate and rush to meet Peach. Kirby is lagging behind) Kirby: Hey, you guys, not so fast! Please, wait for me! Tiff: I told Tuff he was shooting too high. Peach: I'm so very glad he did. And now, I finally to get to meet all of you. Kirby: Gee, you're very beautiful. Tiff: '''Are you gonna marry Mario? '''Kirby: Mom says you and Mario are sweethearts. Peach: Well, um, you see that was several years ago, before I left for New York. Yoshi: Did he ever kiss you? Peach: '''Well, uh, no. But he carved out initials on this tree. (The kids go and take a look at the tree which is carved and labeled "MARIO + PEACH") '''Peach: '''I remember it so well. '''Tuff: Are you gonna have any kids? Kirby: My mom's got a lot of kids. Peach: Oh, he has probably forgotten all about me. Tuff: Oh, not Mario. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya, and drag ya off to Sherwood Forest. Daisy: Now, just a moment there, young man. You have forgotten King Dedede. Tuff: Oh, that mean old King Dedede don't scare me none. Yoshi: I don't like King Dedede, he's very cranky. Daisy: (Laughs wickedly, pretending to be King Dedede) I am King Dedede! I challenge you to a duel! Here! (She starts fighting Tuff) Daisy: Take that! And that! And this! Tuff: Death to tyrants! (He starts chasing Daisy) Daisy: Aah! Whoa! Aaah! (Tiff, Yoshi, Kirby, Lololo and Lalala are watching) Lololo: Come on, Tuff! Tiff: '''Slice him to pieces! '''Lalala: Get him, Tuff! Peach: Oh, save me, my hero. Please save me. (Tuff hits Daisy on the leg in her dress with his wooden sword) Daisy: OW! Ow, this is not fair! Mommy! (She sucks her thumb just like King Dedede) Tiff: That's King Dedede, all right! (Laughs hysterically) Tuff: Yahoo! Now I gotcha! Daisy: Oh, mercy, mercy, mercy! (She grabs Tuff's sword and pretends to be stabbed) Daisy: Oh, he got me. Now I'm dying. (She lays on the ground) Ohh. Tuff: '''Did I hurt ya, huh? '''Daisy: No, but this is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. Tuff: 'Come on, lady fair, let's go! '''Peach: '(Grateful) Oh, Mario, you are so brave and impetuous. Ah, so this is Sherwood Forest. '''Tuff: Yeah, I guess so. But now, what are we gonna do? Peach: Well, usually, the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. Tuff: A kiss? Oh, that is sissy stuff. Peach: Well, if you won't, then I will. (She giggles, then she grabs Tuff and kisses him by the cheek) Tiff: (Watching from nearby with the others) They're kissing! (They all laugh, as Tuff wipes the kiss off his face and glares at his friends, who continue laughing until Tiff sits by a tree and sighs) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes